Private Teacher
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Sasuke dimintai ayahnya untuk menjadi guru private Naruto, yang tak lain adalah putra dari atasan ayahnya dikantor. Tapi, mengajari murid berandalan seperti Naruto tidaklah mudah, Sasuke harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi segala tingkahnya. /NARUSASU/#NaruSasuDays SunAndMoon 2015


Uchiha Sasuke duduk didepan kotatsu, menatap paras tegas ayahnya –Uchiha Fugaku, yang juga ikut duduk sembari melipat kakinya. Dua gelas cangkir teh hangat yang masih mengepulkan uap menemani kebersamaan antar ayah dan anak di ruang santai keluarga.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau akan menerima tawaran Namikaze-san untuk mengajari bimbingan belajar pada putranya itu kan?" Obsidian sang ayah mengunci tatapan serupa sang anak. Sedetik kemudian melirik cangkir tehnya kemudian mulai menyesap isinya dengan penuh nikmat.

"Apa itu sebuah keharusan?" Putranya tidak menjawab tapi malah membalikan pertanyaan.

"Jika kau menolaknya... Ya, tentu saja itu menjadi sebuah keharusan," Perhatiannya tak luput dari raut gelisah Sasuke yang sekarang tengah memutar kedua bola matanya lalu mendesah. "Minato adalah orang yang cukup berjasa di keluarga kita. Selain seorang atasan, ayah sudah menganggapnya seperti saudara kandung. Itulah mengapa ayah tidak bisa menolak ketika dia membutuhkan bantuan."

"Kau hanya perlu memberikan bimbingan belajar pada Naruto-kun itu saja," Sambungnya, sebelum Sasuke menyela untuk melontarkan berbagai alasan hanya untuk menghindari permintaan ini. "Kau adalah murid terbaik disekolahmu. Tidak masalah bukan, jika memberikan sedikit ilmu mu pada orang lain? Lagipula Minato nanti akan membayar jasamu, itu cukup untuk membiayai kegiatan study tourmu semester depan."

Sasuke mendesah. Sulit menolak jika sudah beradu argumen dengan sang ayah. Faktanya Sasuke memang membutuhkan nominal uang yang dijanjikan ayah client-nya untuk biaya study tour dan lain-lain.

Hal yang lebih membuatnya berat untuk menolak adalah seorang Namikaze Minato merupakan sahabat sekaligus atasan sang ayah. Seseorang yang cukup berjasa bagi keluarganya yang terbilang sederhana. Itachi kakaknya bisa lulus sarjana juga karena bantuan dana pria itu. Jadi dia memang tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Walaupun dia enggan, karena–

"Bagaimana?" desak Fugaku, sudah terlihat tidak sabar dengan diamnya Sasuke.

"Yah..." Sang anak mengedikan bahunya. Meraih pengait cangkir teh kemudian menyesapnya sejenak sebelum berbicara. "Apa boleh buat. Aku tidak diberikan pilihan lain selain menerimanya, bukan?"

"Bagus." Senyum sumringah terpahat jelas diwajah tampan ayahnya. "Aku akan memberitahu Minato secepatnya."

Setelah Fugaku bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang santai. Sasuke mengacak helaian raven miliknya sembari mendesah lebih berat.

–karena, menurut kabar yang beredar mengenai putra tunggal Namikaze itu. Banyak yang berkata kalau Namikaze Naruto adalah pemuda urakan yang terkesan liar juga berandalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Private Teacher © Nagisa Yuuki**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir kesekian kalinya Sasuke meyakinkan bahwa alamat yang dia tuju tidaklah salah. Dahinya mengerut. Matanya dipicingkan. Kembali membaca alamat yang tertulis di kertas yang tengah digenggamnya. Dirinya berandai-andai, apakah kesalahan terletak dimatanya yang salah membaca ataukah putra pewaris perusahaan terbesar di Jepang itu memang tinggal di apartemen kumuh?

Dengusan kasar terdengar dari sela-sela bibir sewarna buah cherry. Dia yakin ayahnya tidak akan mungkin salah memberikan alamat padanya. Yah, mungkin saja, Namikaze Naruto tidak seglamour predikat yang disandangnya. Mungkin juga desas-desus yang mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah pemuda urakan dan liar ternyata adalah salah.

Sasuke berdiri didepan pintu coklat bernomor 27. Angka yang sama dengan nomor apartemen yang tertera disecarik kertas genggamannya. Tanpa ragu dia mengetuk pintu itu.

"Permisi..."

Tak ada sahutan. Pintu akhirnya diketuk lagi.

"Permisi... Maaf apa ada orang didalam?" ucapnya malas.

Kali ini pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang tampak urakan. Kedua pipinya bertato seperti gambar segitiga terbalik, rambutnya berantakan, seragamnya lebih berantakan lagi. Dia menggaruk kepalanya dan memperlihatkan pergelangannya yang dipenuhi gelang-gelang besi bergerigi tajam.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya pemuda itu cukup ketus. Apa Sasuke baru saja mengganggu kegiatannya?

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Apa kau Namikaze Naruto?"

"Oh, bukan. Aku temannya. Sebentar biar kupanggilkan..." Kepala coklat itu memutar cepat kebelakang. Lalu berseru keras seperti didalam hutan. "Oi, Naruto! Cepat kesini ada yang mencarimu!"

Telinga Sasuke nyaris tuli rasanya.

"Apa sih, Kiba? Kau berisik!"

"Ada yang mencarimu, bodoh!"

Celah pintu yang terbuka memudahkan Sasuke untuk melihat kedalam. Dan hasilnya dia melotot tak percaya. Apartemen kumuh ini sudah seperti markas preman. Dalamnya berantakan dan dipenuhi sosok-sosok berwajah mengerikan. Penuh pierching. Tato. Aksesoris aneh. Seragam yang dipakai tidak dengan benar.

Apa Naruto ada diantara orang-orang berwajah mengerikan itu?

Ternyata desas-desus yang Sasuke dengar memang benar adanya. Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang beran–

"Ada apa, huh?" Seseorang menghampiri pintu depan, bertanya pada pemuda bertato di pipi itu. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal dengan aksen bangun tidur yang menguap lebar. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah datang di waktu yang salah.

"Orang ini mencarimu. Sudah ya... Aku sedang bermain taruhan bersama Gaara dan Shika." Dia melengos masuk kedalam dengan gaya cuek.

Kini tinggalah Sasuke berdua didepan pintu masuk dengan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang. Kulitnya berwarna tan kecoklatan. Bermata biru. Memiliki postur tubuh yang kekar berisi dengan otot bisepnya yang tercetak jelas dari kaos hitam ketat yang tengah dipakainya.

Ugh! Sial! Fisik pemuda itu bikin Sasuke iri saja. Dia yang seorang pemuda sejati malah memiliki tubuh langsing layaknya wanita serta kulit sewarna salju yang benar-benar mulus. Berbeda jauh dengan pemuda pirang yang kesannya sungguh manly.

"Ada perlu apa mencariku?" Baritone tegasnya menyentak lamunan Sasuke. Ada kilat tak suka yang terpancar dari sana. Pasti karena kedatangan Sasuke tidur siangnya jadi terganggu. Terlihat dari bagaimana rahang si pemuda mengeras dan mata birunya yang menyorot tajam.

Ugh! Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Begini..." Sasuke berdehem pelan berusaha mengembalikan sikap tenang dan raut stoic nya. "Namaku, Uchiha Sasuke. Guru private barumu. Ayahmu, Namikaze Minato memintaku untuk–"

"Ya, ya, ya," sela Naruto malas. Jemarinya mengacak rambut dengan aksen agresif. "Aku sudah ribuan kali melihat orang tipe sepertimu. Kau tidak akan bisa mengajariku, jadi sebaiknya kau pulanglah. Ayahku sudah memberimu uang kan, pak guru yang pintar? Jadi kau tidak akan merasa dirugikan soal itu." Dengan sombongnya Naruto menepuk pipi Sasuke dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Tunggu," cegah Sasuke. Ekspresinya masih sedatar dinding, namun permata onyxnya berkilat marah. Dia paling tidak suka direndahkan apalagi oleh pelajar sebodoh dan searogan Naruto. Meskipun ayah si pirang adalah seorang pengusaha, Sasuke tidak peduli. Baginya harga diri diatas segalanya.

"Apalagi? Apa bayaran dari ayahku kurang, heh? Tenang saja aku akan memintakannya lagi pada ayah, puas?"

Grrttkk!

Gigi-gigi Sasuke bergemelutuk dalam mulut. Kepalan tangannya telah memadat dan siap untuk menghajar makhluk sombong tak tau diri itu. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya, Sasuke hanya mencengkeram leher pakaian Naruto dan menariknya hingga pandangan mereka sejajar.

"Dengar tuan bodoh yang suka membuat onar! Aku kesini karena dimintai tolong untuk mengajarimu, idiot! Bukan untuk menikmati uang ayahmu! Kalau perlu aku akan menolak bayaran itu demi mengajarkan tatakrama kesopanan pada putranya yang tidak tahu diri ini!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke. Raut stoicnya berubah garang. Siap mencabik-cabik siapapun, seandainya memang ada yang menantangnya berduel. Meski pendiam, jangan salah Sasuke pernah memenangkan turnamen beladiri di sekolahnya. Bahkan Sasuke adalah pemegang sabuk hitam karate.

"Ow, ow, ternyata kau bisa marah ya? Kupikir wajah-wajah sepertimu adalah jenis uke yang penurut seperti di komik-komik perempuan," hujat Naruto dengan seringai sexy di bibirnya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dan tidak mau ambil pusing dengan cengkeraman Sasuke di leher kaosnya. Meski pakaiannya robek sekalipun Naruto tidak peduli. Toh, dia bisa membelinya lagi.

"Apa katamu?" desisan Sasuke terdengar cukup berat, intonasinya benar-benar rendah dan terkesan berbahaya.

"Uke. Aku mengataimu uke, apa kau tuli? Kasihan sekali... Hahaha padahal sebutan itu sangat cocok untukmu. Apalagi namamu juga mengandung kata it–"

BUAGHT!

Sasuke benar-benar tidak terima dihina dan kesabarannya sudah cukup terbatas untuk itu. Sebuah bogem mentah dilayangkannya dengan sukarela dan tanpa merasa takut sama sekali. Karena ulahnya kini dia menjadi pusat perhatian ditengah-tengah markas manusia sesat yang hobinya hanya bersenang-senang dan membuat ulah.

"Whoaaa, bahkan pukulanmu pun terasa seperti pukulan wanita,"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu brengsek! Kalau kau tidak suka aku mengajarimu, katakan saja! Karena aku juga tidak sudi! Kalau bukan karena permintaan ayahku, aku juga enggan menemui lelaki brengsek sepertimu!"

"Oh, jadi ayahmu yang memintanya? Ckckck, betapa anak papa ini adalah tipikal anak penurut," ejek Naruto menyebabkan teman-temannya yang berwajah sangar tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kau!–"

"Oh, ayolah manis... Bisakah kau santai sedikit padahal wajahmu itu sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Seharusnya kau tidak usah bersikap segarang ini. Benar-benar uke yang agresif, huh." Bermacam-macam kalimat ejekan meluncur bebas dari mulut Naruto. Membuat Sasuke marah dan kesal sepertinya adalah hiburan yang paling mengasyikan baginya. Padahal pertemuan mereka belum ada setengah jam.

Sasuke sadar, pemuda pirang brengsek dihadapannya ini, sengaja membuatnya kesal dan naik pitam. Alhasil Sasuke berusaha meredam emosinya dan memilih untuk memasang raut stoicnya kembali. Namun sorotan mata kelamnya tetap saja setajam tatapan elang.

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan tuan muda, Na–ru–to. Orang sepertimu mana tahu tentang tatakrama karena otakmu kan otak udang. Pemuda yang bisanya hanya mengandalkan fasilitas orangtua dan selalu mendapatkan apa saja yang kau mau hanya dengan merengek saja. Aku bahkan tidak yakin, kau bisa hidup mandiri tanpa uang dan kekuasaan ayahmu. Bisa jadi kau memiliki teman karena mereka hanya melihat sisi kekayaanmu saja."

Ucapan pedas Sasuke, sukses menghentikan gelak tawa disekitar ruangan kumuh itu. Mendengarnya, tiba-tiba Naruto merasa panas dan menggeram tak terima. Para berandalan disekitarnya juga mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Tapi, Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia puas sudah membalikan hinaan seputar dirinya menjadi kemenangan mutlak.

"Apa kau bilang? Coba katakan sekali lagi kalau kau berani." tantang Naruto. Air mukanya mengeras dengan wajah yang memerah. Safir birunya berkilat penuh amarah.

"Apa? Kau tidak mendengarnya? Seingatku tadi kau yang mengataiku tuli. Apa jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau yang tuli?"

"Diam brengsek!"

Tanpa sadar sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik untuk menyunggingkan sebuah seringai.

"Huh? Kemana tawamu tadi? Bukankah kalian merasa senang barusan?"

"KUBILANG DIAM BRENGSEK!" Naruto mencekik leher Sasuke dengan gerakan tiba-tiba lalu membenturkan punggungnya ke dinding ruangan.

Mendapati serangan mendadak, Sasuke nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya dan dia meringis ketika merasakan nyeri pada punggungnya. Sasuke menggerakan tangan untuk melepaskan cekikan Naruto, dengan sedikit teknik karate dia berhasil menelikung sebelah tangan Naruto dan menekannya dibelakang punggung.

Sekarang Naruto lah yang meringis kesakitan merasakan tulang tangannya nyaris patah karena kuncian Sasuke.

"Brengsek!" dengus Naruto geram. Matanya memicing tajam seolah ingin membunuh Sasuke.

"Kau yang brengsek! Jangan pernah mengira bahwa aku lemah. Jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa menghinaku dengan mulut busukmu itu. Camkan itu, Namikaze Naruto."

Sasuke melepaskan kunciannya dan berbalik untuk pergi. Hilang sudah keinginannya untuk membalas budi pada keluarga Namikaze. Kalau tahu begini Sasuke enggan datang kesini walau ayahnya memaksa bahkan menyeretnya sekalipun.

Pintu depan dibanting keras oleh Sasuke. Tak peduli dengan penghuni didalam apartemen yang semakin bertambah marah atau berencana untuk membalas dendam. Toh, mendapatkan musuh adalah hal yang biasa bagi Sasuke. Sewaktu memenangkan kejuaran beladiri, dia bahkan sempat dikeroyok oleh lawan yang berhasil dia kalahkan. Jadi mengingat sifat Naruto barusan, Sasuke takkan heran kalau orang itu melakukannya.

"Orang itu..." Seperginya Sasuke, Naruto menonjok lantai kayu apartemennya sembari berseringai. "Menarik. Sangat menarik. Kita lihat seberapa kuatnya orang itu." Senyum liciknya terpahat. Suara geraman dalam Naruto membuat teman-temannya lantas bergidik.

"Mengandalkan fasilitas, heh? Merengek demi mendapatkan apa yang kumau?" Dia mendengus sembari mencengkeram kaki meja yang terbuat dari kayu solid. Kayu dalam genggaman tangannya langsung remuk. "Berani sekali dia mengatakannya. Akan kubalas si teme itu sampai dia bertekuk lutut dikakiku. Akan kubuat dia sadar, dengan siapa dia berhadapan dan siapa Namikaze Naruto yang sebenarnya."

 **.**

Keesokan harinya. Sasuke merasa apa yang dipikirkannya benar-benar terjadi. Ternyata Namikaze Naruto hanyalah anak manja yang mengandalkan harta orangtua dan suka berbuat semena-mena. Buktinya dia sampai menyewa para preman bertubuh tiga kali lipat besarnya dari Sasuke. Berwajah garang, kasar, dan membawa senjata di masing-masing tangannya.

Ck! Ini adalah hari tersial bagi Sasuke. Setelah kemarin dia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ayahnya untuk segera kembali dan minta maaf pada Naruto serta Minato. Disekolah dia terlibat pertikaian sampai dipanggil keruang kepala sekolah, menghancurkan reputasinya sebagai murid teladan dan nyaris kehilangan beasiswanya. Sekarang dia harus melawan preman-preman buruk rupa ini dengan jumlah yang, wow... 6, 7, 8, euh... 10. Yah, sepuluh orang.

Benar-benar hari terburuk dan tersial. Terima kasih untuk tuan muda Naruto yang memberinya masalah besar!

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke berdecak kesal. Merutuki ketidakberuntungannya sambil memasang posisi waspada. Tangannya terkepal didepan dada, pose kuda-kuda tanda dia sudah bersiap mendapatkan serangan.

"Aku tidak akan menyuruh mereka berhenti sebelum kau menarik kata-katamu yang kemarin lalu bersujud dikakiku dan meminta maaf." kata Naruto tegas. Nada suaranya terdengar sadis dengan aura berat yang suram dari sekujur tubuh tan atletisnya.

"Cih! Tidak sudi. Bukankah dengan kau melakukan ini tuduhannya terbukti, heh? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menghadapiku satu lawan satu?" tantang Sasuke tanpa rasa gentar sedikitpun.

"Satu lawan satu? Maaf saja aku sedang malas. Lagipula sebelum kau melawanku, aku harus melihat sampai sejauh mana kemampuanmu, U–chi–ha." Seringai di wajah Naruto terlihat sangat menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

"Akui saja kau itu pengecut. Kau tidak berani melawanku, benar begitu kan?" sindir Sasuke. Seringai diwajahnya tak kalah menyebalkan dari seringai Naruto.

Pemuda blonde itu menggeram marah. Dia tidak suka ada orang yang menghina dirinya apalagi sampai merendahkan kemampuannya.

Tangan kiri Naruto terangkat keatas dan menjentikan jarinya, memberi kode untuk segera memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke.

Kesepuluh preman itu mengelilingi Sasuke dan mulai menyerangnya secara bergantian. Disaat seperti ini rupanya Sasuke masih sempat memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Naruto yang sedang duduk diatas kap mobil sambil menontonnya dengan santai. Seolah-olah pemuda blonde itu sedang melihat adegan live action dari film laga terkenal. Sasuke membenci senyuman itu. Sasuke membenci semua yang ada di diri pemuda itu. Dia berdecak kesal, memutar bola matanya. Dan mulai menggerakan tangannya.

Ada dua orang pria yang memakai rantai besar dileher sebagai kalung. Satu berkepala plontos, yang satu lagi berambut jabrik. Mereka menyerang bersama-sama dan langsung ditepis kuat oleh Sasuke. Gerak refleksnya sudah terlatih, dan dia terbiasa berada diposisi seperti ini. Sasuke menggerakan kakinya, menendang selangkangan pria plontos dan menjadikan punggungnya yang merosot dijalan beraspal, sebagai pijakan untuk melakukan lompatan berputar. Dua orang tumbang terkena tendangan maut Sasuke tepat dikepala.

Melihat gerakan lincah Sasuke, Naruto mulai bersiul-siul sinis. Dia tak menyangka lelaki bertubuh kurus macam Sasuke memiliki tenaga sebesar gajah. Tetapi, meski gajah itu kuat, dia tak lebih cepat dan gesit dari seekor kuda. Jika diumpamakan tentu saja Naruto lah kudanya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, dirasanya tenaga Sasuke mulai melemah. Pemuda raven itu tak henti-hentinya memukul, menghindar, menangkis, dan berusaha menjatuhkan lawan yang dirasanya cukup kuat. Tak peduli dia menjatuhkannya berapa kali, orang-orang itu selalu saja bangkit lagi dan menyerangnya. Sekarang Sasuke bahkan tidak melawan dua atau tiga orang, melainkan kesepuluhnya sekaligus. Walaupun diantara mereka sudah ada yang babak belur bahkan baru saja tumbang dua, sisanya masih sulit untuk dijatuhkan.

"Wow, sepuluh menit berhasil menjatuhkan dua, heh? Kemana sikap sombongmu, Uchiha?" cibir Naruto dengan gelak pelan yang mencemooh.

Sasuke menggeram tak terima. Sembari memukul tengkuk lawan yang berhasil dia jatuhkan, Sasuke melayangkan tatapan penuh kebencian pada Naruto.

"Kaulah yang sombong, Namikaze! Dan kau juga pengecut!" hujatnya, seketika tawa Naruto terhenti. Iris safirnya menggelap dengan kilatan tajam yang mengerikan.

"Tarik kata-katamu itu!" Suara desisan Naruto begitu terasa digendang telinganya. Padahal jarak mereka cukup jauh tapi Sasuke bisa merasakan adanya ancaman dalam suara Naruto.

"Kata-kata yang mana? Kau tersinggung? Kalau begitu, jagalah mulutmu itu sebelum merasa begitu. Kau pikir kau sia –Ouch, sial!–Kau pikir kau siapa? Berani mempermalukanku–hhh–Di depan teman-teman berandalmu itu, heh? Cuih!" Sasuke meludahkan darah dari bibirnya yang sobek. Wajahnya penuh memar, dan dia dikeroyok oleh para preman yang tersisa.

"Seorang Namikaze tidak memerlukan sebuah ceramah, teme! Aku bebas melakukan apapun karena aku kaya. Kau yang orang miskin sudah sewajarnya dihina." Kekeraskepalaan Naruto membuat Sasuke bertambah kesal. Lelaki pirang itu tetap duduk tenang diatas kap mobil sembari bersedekap dada.

"Mati saja kau, idiot! Kau pikir dengan harta ayahmu, kau bisa membeli harga diriku?!" Semangat Sasuke kembali bangkit, tenaga seakan telah terisi penuh hanya karena mendengar nada bualan dari si kuning sombong.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menumbangkan preman terakhir. Kesepuluh pria berbadan besar itu telah tumbang, terkapar diatas aspal jalan dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Namun, Sasuke jauh lebih mengenaskan. Seragamnya sampai koyak. Wajahnya penuh memar dan bengkak. Tangannya seperti mati rasa, buku-buku jarinya lecet semua dan membiru bengkak. Yang lebih parah adalah bagian perut serta dadanya yang menjadi sasaran tinju dan tendangan super kuat preman-preman itu.

Meski begitu Sasuke tidak peduli, yang jelas dia berhasil menang. Kalau ini adalah dunia game, berarti Sasuke hanya perlu mengalahkan bos terakhir. Hahaha... Bos, huh? Namikaze yang sombong itu bos? Menggelikan! Apa jadinya dunia ini jika ada pemimpin seperti Naruto. Sudah bisa dipastikan dunia akan terjadi kerusuhan dimana-mana.

"Apa? Kau ingin melawanku juga?" Naruto menaikan satu alisnya sembari mendecih melihat wajah Sasuke. "Kau tidak akan menang dariku dalam keadaan seperti itu, Uchiha."

"Tutup mulutmu dan hadapi saja aku!" Sasuke bersikeras karena dia tidak ingin diremehkan dan dianggap lemah. Walaupun untuk berdiri tegak saja dia sudah susah payah dan membutuhkan tenaga ekstra.

"Hah!" Sudut bibir Naruto mencibir sinis. "Kalau begitu kemarilah dan pukul aku kalau bisa."

Pemuda raven itu menggeram marah. Naruto pasti sengaja ingin mengujinya. Dia tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah cukup kesulitan untuk berdiri. Mempertahankan tubuhnya yang tetap tegak saja, Sasuke sudah keringat dingin.

"Ayo, apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Uchiha? Apa kau sudah tidak kuat berjalan, hm?"

"Aku tidak selemah itu! Berhenti meremehkanku, brengsek!" Amarah Sasuke kembali tersulut. Tertatih-tatih dia berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Nafasnya sampai tersenggal dan pandangannya mengabur.

Ugh! Dia tidak boleh pingsan. Kalau tidak, pemuda pirang sialan itu akan menertawainya habis-habisan.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum melihat kekeras kepalaannya. Karena baru kali ini dia menemukan pemuda yang sangat menarik. Pandai beladiri. Berpendirian teguh. Pemberani. Bahkan tidak takut untuk mengejeknya yang seorang Namikaze. Baru Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya se'exited ini.

Dibalik keindahan sosoknya ternyata tersimpan jiwa yang kuat dan berharga diri tinggi. Apa Sasuke jangan-jangan juga tipe tsundere?

"Kubunuh kau, Namikaze!" Geram Sasuke. Bibirnya yang merah terlihat bengkak dengan luka sobek dibagian tengahnya.

Naruto lekas berdiri. Berjalan dengan langkah yang tegap dan dikelilingi aura dominan yang kuat. Paras maskulinnya terlihat datar. Tapi, jika dicermati baik-baik sebenarnya Naruto mati-matian menahan seringainya.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berhadapan dan Sasuke langsung menyerangnya dengan beberapa pukulan. Naruto berhasil menghindar dan menepisnya dengan sangat akurat. Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto yang hendak memukulnya dan melancarkan tendangan. Sayangnya gagal, Naruto memiliki gerak refleks yang tak kalah bagus darinya.

Pandangan Sasuke semakin berbayang. Dia bahkan salah memperhitungkan tinjunya. Tangannya yang terjulur hendak memukul wajah Naruto berhasil ditangkap. Kemudian Naruto menelikung lengannya dan mendaratkan pukulan mematikan ditengkuk Sasuke.

Suara erangan serak sang raven mengiringi tumbangnya tubuh kurus itu didalam dekapan Naruto. Lengan kokoh si pirang sudah lebih dulu melingkari pinggang Sasuke dari belakang. Dia menyeringai, membopong tubuh Sasuke dan memasukannya ke kursi belakang.

"Baka." gumam Naruto sembari melirik kaca spion dalamnya dan melihat Sasuke yang tertidur pulas.

Mobil sport mewah miliknya membelah jalan raya dengan kecepatan maksimum. Senyum sumringah Naruto tak kunjung menghilang sejak dia berhasil membawa Sasuke bersamanya.

 **.**

"Ugh...ssshhh..."

Sepasang kelopak putih mengerjap cepat, hampir tersendat ketika rasa nyeri yang menyengat sekujur tubuhnya mulai terasa. Sepasang onyxnya yang bersinar layaknya langit malam tanpa bintang, terlihat bingung, dahinya mengerut karena mendapati dirinya ada disebuah ruangan asing yang sangat kumuh.

Banyak pakaian kotor bergelimpangan, kaleng bekas soft drinks, bungkus camilan, cup ramen, dan berbagai barang lainnya yang dirasa tak layak berada dilantai. Membuat ruangan ini seperti kapal pecah atau markas hantu.

Kepala Sasuke berputar cepat, maniknya berotasi. Dia mengingat sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan ruangan kumuh. Tunggu... Bukankah sebelum ini dia sedang berkelahi. Ya, ya, berkelahi dengan sepuluh preman, dan dia berhasil menumbangkan semuanya kemudian dia babak belur.

Setelah itu...bukankah dia menantang pemuda sombong Namikaze itu?

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang secepat mungkin. Tapi, rasa sakit dikepala dan sekujur tubuhnya, mau tak mau membuatnya berbaring lagi. Dia yakin bahwa saat ini dia pasti sedang berada di markas preman Namikaze itu. Markas reyot yang kotor dan bau.

Ugh! Kenapa dia bisa sesial ini?

"Sudah bangun pangeran?" tanya sebuah suara bernada datar tapi terkesan menyebalkan dengan aksen mencemooh dari lengkungan kurva sinis di bibir seorang pemuda.

"Dimana aku?" Sasuke membalikan nada pertanyaan dan memelototi sosok Naruto yang tengah bersender dipintu masuk ruangan sembari menyesap secangkir kopi panas.

"Kurasa kau juga sudah tahu ada dimana," Nada mencemooh itu lagi. Sumpah demi dewa jashin yang disembah Hidan. Sasuke benar-benar ingin menghancurkan pahatan wajah menyebalkan itu.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Apa kau ingin aku membawamu ke hotel, hm?"

"Ap–"

Raut kesal Sasuke berubah menjadi raut horor. Dia menyadari keadaannya saat berniat untuk bangun dan menghajar senyuman sinis diwajah bodoh Naruto. Sasuke baru tahu kalau ternyata tubuhnya yang luka sudah diobati dan dibalut rapi dengan perban. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya melainkan dirinya yang tidak memakai sehelaipun pakaian selain selimut tipis berwarna putih yang cukup transparan.

"Kau!" Sasuke menutupi tubuhnya sambil memasang wajah garang. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

Naruto tertawa puas. Menyesap tegukan kopi terakhirnya lalu menaruhnya diatas meja. Berjalan menuju kasurnya dan menarik selimut yang dipakai Sasuke untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Sontak saja wajah putih Sasuke memerah. Dia malu dan juga marah. Pemuda pirang itu ternyata bukan hanya bodoh, tak tahu tatakrama kesopanan, sombong, seenaknya, dan apalah –Sasuke tidak peduli, tapi juga tidak memiliki moral alias brengsek.

"Brengsek! Mau apa kau?!" Sasuke berteriak nyalang. Kedua tangannya yang ingin meninju wajah Naruto tertahan dimasing-masing sisi kepala. "Lepas brengsek!"

Seringai Naruto melebar.

"Kalau sedang marah kau bertambah manis loh, Sasu-chan,"

"Ap–" Bungkam. Naruto merundukan punggungnya hingga wajah mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Kalau bukan karena tenaganya yang terkuras dan luka ditubuhnya yang menyebabkan Sasuke lemah, sudah pasti dia akan membunuh Naruto sekarang juga.

"Aku sangat heran kenapa kau bisa begitu galak padahal wajahmu sangat cantik,"

"Aku laki-laki bodoh! Aku tidak cantik. Kau pikir aku perempuan?!"

"Tidak, kau memang cantik seperti perempuan,"

"Brengsek!"

"Ups, ckckck, kau tidak bisa melawanku, Uchiha. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau dan aku selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kumau."

"Persetan dengan itu. Menjauhlah dariku!"

"Nah, bagaimana kau bisa mengusirku setelah apa yang kita perbuat, hm?"

"Apa?" Air muka Sasuke berubah pucat. "Apa maksudmu?" Jantungnya berdegup tidak terkontrol.

"Kau ingin tahu? Kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Naruto menggoda. Cengkeramannya pada lengan Sasuke terlepas. Naruto berjalan kearah meja dan meraih beberapa lembar kertas yang entah apa isinya. "Ini. Lihatlah sesukamu."

Sasuke melihat Naruto melempar kertas-kertas itu. Sebelum memungutnya yang berhamburan diatas kasur, Sasuke menarik selimut yang teronggok dibawah kakinya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya yang terekspos tanpa sehelaipun benang.

Dia mulai memunguti kertas-kertas itu yang ternyata adalah foto. Mata onyx Sasuke melebar, desiran darahnya seperti menggelegak dan jantungnya kian bertalu-talu tak terkendali.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kau mau memerasku? Atau mengancamku dengan hasil rekayasa ini, hah?!" sentaknya marah. Dilemparkannya foto-foto yang mencetak sosok dirinya yang telanjang tengah tidur berpelukan bersama Naruto.

"Memerasmu? Yang benar saja! Uangku sudah banyak mana mungkin menginginkan uang orang miskin sepertimu. Aku menunjukan benda itu agar kau berhenti bersikap sombong padaku. Dan satu lagi, foto itu bukanlah hasil rekayasa, itu asli. Aku bisa menyebarkannya ke internet atau kawasan sekolah bahkan keluargamu, jika kau berani menentangku. Menentang Namikaze Naruto!"

"Kau...kau bajingan Namikaze! Bukan aku yang sombong tapi kau! Aku hanya berbicara berdasarkan fakta. Kaulah yang memulainya lebih dulu, bukan aku!"

"SHUT UP!" teriak Naruto murka, "Inilah sebabnya aku benci orang miskin! Kalian merusak pemandangan, sampah! Aku tidak suka ada orang yang menghinaku apalagi didepan teman-temanku. Kau lupa Uchiha? Keluargamu berhutang banyak dengan keluargaku. Kau pikir karena siapa kau bisa bersekolah dan kakakmu bisa sarjana? Kau pikir karena siapa keluargamu bisa makan setiap hari dan siapa yang menggaji ayahmu? Semuanya berkat kami! Berkat keluarga Namikaze!"

BOUGHT!

Satu tinju super keras melayang diwajah Naruto. Menghantam tulang pipinya hingga menciptakan memar. Sasuke sudah bangkit dari atas kasur sembari melilitkan kain selimut dipinggangnya. Wajahnya memerah, perkataan Naruto tanpa sadar membuat hatinya panas.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu belajar. Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikan ayahmu dengan itu. Tapi, kau mencela kehadiranku dan menghina harga diriku. Apa aku salah jika membalasnya? Apa aku salah berniat membantumu agar lulus? Kalau bukan karena ayahmu dan ayahku, aku tidak akan sudi bertemu denganmu.

Yang perlu kau tahu, keluarga Uchiha hanya berhutang budi pada Namikaze Minato seorang. Bukan dirimu atau keluargamu yang lain. Cuma ayahmu. Dan yang harus kau tahu Naruto...kami memang miskin tapi kami punya harga diri. Kalau kau tidak suka padaku, silahkan hina aku tapi jangan keluargaku. Orang yang hidupnya selalu mewah sepertimu tahu apa? Kau hanya lelaki sombong yang tidak punya perasaan!

Hanya karena masalah sepele kau sampai melakukan ini? Dengar tuan muda Namikaze Naruto. Tidak semua hal selalu tunduk padamu. Tidak semua hal bisa selalu kau dapatkan jika mau. Tidak semua hal bisa kau hina dan kau hujat sepuas hatimu!"

Sasuke membuang napas kasar, meraih seragamnya yang teronggok dibawah lantai dan berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan apartemen Naruto. Meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya diam mematung. Menyesali perkataannya yang entah kenapa dia akui cukup keterlaluan.

Tidak biasanya Naruto seperti ini. Apa karena Sasuke telah berani menghinanya didepan teman-temannya? Apa karena Sasuke lancang memukulnya? Apa karena... Entahlah, Naruto juga tidak mengerti. Yang pasti dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika berada dekat dan berselisih paham dengan pemuda raven itu. Naruto lebih merasa hidup ketimbang tinggal dirumah yang bagai istana, atau kabur dari sana dan menyewa apartemen rongsokan ini agar ayahnya datang menjemputnya lalu meminta maaf karena telah mengabaikannya, bukan mengutus guru private untuk memperbaiki nilai-nilainya.

"Ahh! Sial!" Tangannya menjambak kasar surai pirangnya. Menariknya dari kedua sisi lalu menghantamkan keningnya pada tepian kasur.

Dia mengakui kalau kata-katanya sudah keterlaluan. Awalnya Naruto hanya ingin mengerjai Sasuke dan melihat bagaimana wajah tampan lelaki itu marah dihadapannya. Tetapi, ketika mendapati pesan dari sang ayah yang menyuruhnya belajar dan meminta maaf pada Sasuke atas tindakannya kemarin, tiba-tiba saja Naruto jadi marah. Dia pikir Sasuke sudah mengadukan perihal itu pada ayahnya sampai beliau marah padanya dan menekan Naruto untuk belajar giat agar tak memalukan nama keluarganya.

 **.**

"Ayah tahu... Naruto pasti sudah sangat keterlaluan padamu. Tapi ayah mohon Sasuke, jangan kecewakan Minato-san. Beliau sangat ingin kau mengajari anaknya agar otak bebal Naruto bisa sedikit berubah."

Baru kali ini Sasuke melihat ayahnya memohon seperti ini padanya. Meskipun dia benci dan masih marah dengan Naruto, tapi dia takkan tega membiarkan ayahnya memohon bahkan sampai merasa tidak enak hati pada atasan sekaligus sahabatnya, Minato.

"Naruto itu sebenarnya anak yang baik hanya salah pergaulan saja. Sejak ibunya meninggal, dia seperti kehilangan kasih sayang dan perhatian karena ayahnya terlalu sibuk bekerja dan terlalu egois hanya untuk sekedar membujuk Naruto pulang setelah dia kabur dari rumah setahun yang lalu."

"Naruto kabur dari rumah?"

Fugaku menganggukan kepalanya sembari mengusap surai kehitaman putra bungsunya.

"Ya, karena itulah Naruto menyewa apartemen murah yang kumuh. Hal itu dilakukannya agar Minato mau menjemputnya lalu meminta maaf karena sudah mengabaikannya semenjak Kushina meninggal. Naruto hanya anak yang kesepian Sasuke, karena itu dia jadi liar dan terkesan tidak peduli pada orang-orang disekitarnya."

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak terima dia menghinaku, keluargaku, bahkan ayah dan aniki. Aku benci padanya! Kalau dia memang ingin diperhatikan seharusnya dia lebih memahami orang-orang di sekitarnya, bukan malah bersikap egois dan mau menang sendiri. Dia suka sok berkuasa. Aku benci orang seperti itu. Aku tidak akan–"

"Sasuke..." panggilan tegas Fugaku, menghentikan ocehan Sasuke dan pemuda itu langsung diam.

"Ayah berharap banyak padamu. Minato berharap dengan menjadikanmu guru private-nya Naruto bisa lebih sedikit jinak dan terbuka karena kalian seumur."

Sasuke mengerang frustasi.

"Aku hanya akan membujuknya sekali lagi, jika dia tetap menghinaku maka aku akan menyerah. Sebaiknya ayah dan paman Minato tidak terlalu berharap padaku. Karena aku membencinya, jadi mana mungkin aku sudi berteman dengan orang itu."

Percakapan antara dirinya dan sang ayah kembali terulang. Sembari menggenggam setumpuk buku dan memeluknya di depan dada, Sasuke melamun. Membayangkan wajah tegas dan kaku ayahnya tiba-tiba tersenyum lega seperti semalam.

Dia tidak pernah menyangkanya sama sekali. Sasuke pikir Fugaku selama ini hanya akan tertawa didepan Itachi –kakak kandung Sasuke. Tapi sebelum tidur ibunya datang ke kamarnya dan mengatakan kalau selama ini Fugaku selalu membicarakan dirinya dan tersenyum bangga setiap kali mengucapkan namanya didepan para rekannya. Termasuk didepan Minato, karena itulah presdir Namikaze group itu meminta Sasuke untuk menjadi guru private anaknya yang berandalan.

Sasuke menyentuh puncak kepalanya, teringat akan kehangatan tangan Fugaku yang mengusap rambutnya semalam. Dia pikir hanya Itachi yang akan melakukannya, ternyata ayahnya yang galak itu juga bisa.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke mendengar suara derap langkah kaki. Tidak terlalu jelas karena sepertinya itu suara tapak kaki satu orang. Apa itu Naruto?

Cepat-cepat Sasuke memandang kesamping, dimana lorong tangga berasal. Ekspresinya sudah berubah datar dan dingin karena jujur saja Sasuke masih mengingat perkataan Naruto kemarin. Sedikit merutuki dirinya karena mau-maunya menunggu seperti ini. Seharusnya Sasuke datang nanti sore saja.

Tebakan Sasuke tepat sasaran. Dari balik dinding tangga, Sasuke melihat sejumput rambut pirang berantakan disusul seonggok tubuh atletis berbalut gakuran SMA Haido, sekolah khusus pria. Dan sosok itu sempat terlihat kaget akan kehadirannya. Melebarkan mata lalu terdiam. Tak lama dahinya mengernyit disusul suara baritone rendah yang terdengar serak.

"Kau..."

"Ayahku yang memintaku untuk datang kesini. Ini adalah ajakanku yang terakhir, kalau kau tidak mau aku akan segera pergi dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Naruto menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Mata birunya mengunci onyx Sasuke. Tapi tak lama. Karena setelahnya pemuda blonde itu melanjutkan langkahnya kemudian memasukan anak kunci pada lubang kunci, dan pintu pun terbuka. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Naruto segera memasuki apartemennya, membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka, dan membiarkan Sasuke mematung diluar kebingungan.

Setelah mencopot sepatunya, Naruto memutar kepalanya dan menatap heran Sasuke yang masih berdiri didekat pintu.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat masuk!"

Perkataan itu terdengar seperti nada ajakan bagi Sasuke. Meski dikatakan dengan suara yang datar dan terkesan memerintah. Memang dasar tuan muda yang seenaknya.

Berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya yang sempat kaget tak percaya, Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam dan ikut membuka sepatunya sebelum menutup pintu.

"Jadi kita akan belajar apa dulu?" tanya Naruto yang sedang berdiri disamping meja belajarnya dekat kasur untuk memilah-milih buku.

"Kurasa sebaiknya matematika dulu."

Pemuda pirang itu hanya mengangguk. Menarik sebuah buku pelajaran dan mengambil sebatang pulpen, kemudian menghampiri Sasuke dimeja ruang tamu. Naruto duduk bersebrangan dengan si raven dan mulai membuka bukunya.

"Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Diam sebentar. Lalu menjawab santai. "Semuanya, kurasa."

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, sebisa mungkin Sasuke mencoba untuk sabar. Kali ini dia tidak boleh terpancing emosi.

"Hn. Akan kumulai dari yang paling mudah setelah itu kita pelajari secara bertahap."

Naruto tidak peduli. Dia memperhatikan cara Sasuke menulis sebuah soal dan mengamati beberapa rumus yang dia ajarkan. Sesekali Naruto akan bertanya jika ada yang tidak dia mengerti dan setelah itu dia kembali diam. Memandangi tangan Sasuke menulis rumus-rumus dengan lincah sembari menggigiti pulpen miliknya.

Perhatiannya bergerak sedikit keatas. Memandangi rambut hitam yang membingkai wajah tampan Sasuke dengan warna kulit yang begitu kontras, namun sangat cocok. Naruto mengamati pahatan wajahnya. Sepasang onyx yang berkilau. Kelopak mata putih yang dihiasi bulu mata tebal. Alis hitam yang menukik tajam. Turun kebawah, Naruto mengagumi bentuk hidungnya yang bangir. Bibir tipis sewarna darah yang merekah. Dagu lancip dan leher jenjang yang indah.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" protes Sasuke datar tapi matanya mendelik sebal.

Naruto mencopot pulpen dari mulutnya yang sedari tadi ia gigit dan kulum tanpa sadar. Berapa lama dia memperhatikan sosok pemuda Uchiha itu sampai-sampai mengaguminya? Ckckck, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya.

"Lanjutkan saja." kata Naruto santai. Seolah dia tidak merasa risih dengan sepasang onyx yang menusuk tepat ke dalam bola matanya.

 **.**

Selama 2 bulan berturut-turut, proses pengajaran itu berlangsung tanpa hambatan. Keduanya masih terlihat bungkam, enggan berbicara lebih jauh diluar jam pengajaran atau seputar materi yang mereka diskusikan. Naruto akan bertanya disaat dia tidak mengerti, dan Sasuke akan menjawabnya dengan singkat.

Meski begitu, perubahan yang terjadi di diri Naruto tidak luput dari mata Sasuke juga orang-orang disekelilingnya. Naruto tak pernah berkata kasar lagi dan jarang pergi keluar rumah dengan teman-temannya yang berwajah berandalan. Selain itu apartemennya sekarang lebih rapi. Setiap kali Sasuke datang dia tak pernah melihat makhluk-makhluk aneh yang merusak pemandangannya.

Seolah Naruto benar-benar berubah menjadi lebih baik meskipun sedikit. Setidaknya, hal itu disambut antusias oleh ayah Naruto. Tiap malam Fugaku selalu memberitahu Sasuke mengenai apa yang dikatakan Minato, dan Sasuke selalu mengabarkan mengenai perkembangan Naruto meski tidak terlalu signifikan.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar apa?" tanya Sasuke, pada Naruto yang sedang duduk di sofa sembari menonton acara tv.

"Bisakah kita libur dulu? Aku ingin bermain sesuatu hari ini."

"Terserah. Kalau begitu aku akan pulang,"

"Tidak," cegah Naruto, meraih remote tv kemudian mematikan acara yang sedang ditontonnya. Manik sebiru lautan miliknya memandang sosok Sasuke yang terlihat kebingungan. "Aku ingin kau ikut denganku."

"Huh, apa? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main, dobe." ketusnya. Sasuke mulai merapikan buku-bukunya sebelum gerakan itu terhenti akibat genggaman kuat Naruto yang menarik dirinya keluar apartemen. Si blonde meraih tas ransel yang sedikit kelihatan besar kemudian menyampirkannya di bahu.

"Hei! Kau ingin mengajakku kemana? Aku ingin pulang dobe, aku tidak punya waktu untuk menemanimu bermain!"

"Berisik sekali sih kau ini. Istirahat belajar selama sehari tidak akan membuatmu menjadi bodoh. Lagipula aku tidak menerima kalimat penolakan karena aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku."

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Seenaknya saja memaksaku ikut. Kau kan bisa bermain sendiri tidak perlu–"

"Aku kesepian," sela Naruto tanpa berbalik. Nada suaranya cukup lirih walau Sasuke tidak melihat seperti apa reaksinya ketika mengatakan itu. "Sudahlah jangan berisik, teme. Lebih baik kau diam dan ikuti saja kemauanku."

"Ck," Sasuke benci juga dia sudah merasa kasihan pada seseorang. "Fine! Memangnya kau akan mengajakku kemana?"

"Bermain skate,"

"Hu–Huh? Apa?"

"Ck, bermain skate, bodoh. Apa kau tidak pernah memainkannya? Aku terkejut kalau atlet beladiri sepertimu tidak bisa bermain papan luncur." Nada mencibir yang penuh dengan cemoohan kembali mengalun di bibir Naruto. Cara bicara yang tidak didengar Sasuke selama beberapa pekan, kini lagi-lagi ia dengar.

"Tutup mulutmu, usuratonkachi!"

Dan gelak tawa Naruto membuat Sasuke diam seribu bahasa. Melihat bagaimana wajah kaku yang menyebalkan itu tertawa, seperti sebuah pemandangan langka yang sangat indah.

 **.**

Naruto memacu papan luncurnya di sebuah taman sepi yang biasa dia kunjungi untuk bermain skateboard. Setelah memberikan satu papan luncur berwarna biru gelap pada Sasuke, Naruto menantangnya untuk berlomba. Siapa yang bisa sampai di garis yang telah ditetapkan, maka dialah pemenangnya. Dan yang kalah harus mentraktir ramen bagi yang menang.

Meski Sasuke akui dia tidak terlalu suka ramen, tapi mendengar kata tantangan, jiwa pemenang dalam sisi egoisnya tergelitik untuk mengalahkan Naruto dalam lomba pacuan skateboard.

"Ayo teme, kejar aku. Jangan bilang kau sudah menyerah." Naruto mengejek ketertinggalan Sasuke dibelakangnya. Dia membelokan papan skate-nya dan melakukan gerakan berputar yang sangat lincah.

"Dasar tukang pamer!" sungut Sasuke, dia tak mau kalah dan semakin memacu papan skate miliknya agar segera menyusul ketertinggalannya. "Aku tidak akan menyerah dobe! Enak saja!"

Kini keduanya telah meluncur beriringan. Sesekali Naruto terkekeh melihat kecanggungan Sasuke dalam mengontrol permainannya. Naruto yakin Sasuke sudah lama tidak memainkan permainan menyenangkan ini.

Naruto memiringkan letak topi hitam yang menutupi sebagian rambut pirangnya. Dia melakukan gerakan lompatan untuk meluncurkan papan skate-nya diatas kursi taman yang terbuat dari batu. Naruto mengolok Sasuke yang tidak bisa meniru aksinya. Setelah itu Naruto membalik bidang papan itu menjadi memutar saat kembali mendarah diatas jalanan taman.

"Kau tidak bisa meniruku kan?" ejek Naruto lagi, yang entah kenapa sangat menikmati wajah kesal sang Uchiha dan malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil melakukan atraksi.

"Jangan tertawa kau bodoh! Lihat jalannya jangan sampai otakmu yang idiot itu bertambah idiot karna membentur pepohonan."

Mendengar nada hujatan dari Sasuke, Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresinya yang bagaikan anak kecil.

"Kau kejam sekali sih teme. Padahal aku kan ingin menghiburmu. Wajahmu itu terlalu datar seperti om-om yang frustasi karena ditolak lamarannya."

"Apa? Enak saja kau!" raung Sasuke galak, melebarkan tawa secerah matahari diwajah tampan Naruto. Pemuda raven itu mendengus. Apa hubungannya berwajah datar dengan om-om frustasi yang lamarannya ditolak? Terkadang tingkat keidiotan Naruto tidak mampu diterima akal sehatnya.

 **.**

"Kenapa aku bisa kalah?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto tidak dapat menerima kekalahannya dari Sasuke. Siapapun tahu Naruto sangat ahli bermain skateboard, tapi hanya karena dia lengah sedikit, Sasuke langsung mencuri garis start didepan.

"Itu salahmu dobe. Makanya jangan terlalu banyak tertawa dan bergaya. Melihat pohon besar didepan matamu saja kau tidak bisa!"

Naruto lagi-lagi mencebikan bibirnya. Dia masih enggan mengakui kalau kekalahannya itu disebabkan karena dia menabrak pohon besar sampai membuat hidungnya memerah selama berjam-jam. Kalau saja dia tahu sebelum garis finish itu berada ada pohon besar, Naruto pasti tidak akan mempraktekan atraksi rumit yang sampai menyebabkan dirinya kalah menabrak pohon.

"Itu berarti kemenanganmu tidak murni teme. Kau menang karena aku lengah. Seandainya aku tidak menabrak kau pasti kalah dan sedang mentraktirku sekarang."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menyeringai angkuh. "Menang tetap saja menang dobe. Akuilah kekalahanmu."

"Mana mungkin aku mau. Enak saja! Kau menang karena beruntung teme."

"Apapun itu aku menang dobe."

"Ya, ya, kau menang tuan Uchiha selamat atas kemenanganmu, puas?"

"Sangat puas." Sasuke tergelak geli melihat wajah konyol Naruto yang merajuk dihadapannya.

Sontak saja senyum manis diwajah Sasuke, membuat Naruto terpana. Dia sampai tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi dirinya dan Sasuke terlihat akrab seperti halnya sepasang sahabat.

Sasuke yang menyadari sikap Naruto, lekas menghentikan tawanya. Dia berdehem sebentar kemudian memasang wajah stoicnya lagi.

Mereka jadi terdiam. Tidak ada obrolan lagi, bahkan suasana sempat terasa canggung bagi Naruto. Sampai akhirnya pesanan ramen mereka datang dan langsung saja memakan makanan berlemak itu dengan masih saling diam.

 **.**

Ketika Naruto pulang ke apartemen bobroknya, matanya lekas terkesiap, melebar dengan tatapan tidak percaya atas apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang. Didepan sana, Namikaze Minato yang tak lain adalah ayah kandung Naruto, tengah berdiri angkuh didepan pintu apartemen-nya. Setelah setahun lebih Naruto kabur dari rumah, Minato baru mengunjunginya sekarang. Bukan lewat telfon yang terakhir menyuruhnya untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke, bahkan sebelumnya Naruto yang bersikeras menelfonnya terlebih dahulu, namun sekarang pria super sibuk yang mengabaikannya selama ini tengah berdiri dihadapannya bukan sekedar hanya mengangkat telefon, dan ini nyata.

"Tou-chan," Suara lirih Naruto lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Ia masih tetap tidak mempercayai matanya. Ini bukan fatamorgana seperti yang ada di gurun-gurun pasir kan?

"Naruto," Sosok itu memanggilnya dan suaranya nyata bukan hanya imajinasi Naruto saja. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku...umm, baik Tou-chan."

"Lalu sekolahmu?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya agak canggung. "Yah, err kurasa baik juga."

"Baik?" tanya Minato sinis. Raut angkuhnya berubah keras. "Dengan bergaul bersama para berandalan itu? Kau tahu Naruto, kau mempermalukanku, tingkahmu itu sungguh kekanakan tidakah kau bisa bersikap sedikit lebih dewasa, hah?"

"Apa maksud Tou-chan? Jika niatmu mengunjungiku hanya untuk menceramahiku, lebih baik tidak usah saja kau datang kesini!" ketus Naruto. Rasa senangnya ambruk seketika tergantikan kekecewaan atas perkataan ayahnya. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan mata yang memicing tajam penuh amarah.

"Tidak bolehkah aku mengunjungi putra nakalku yang kabur dari rumah setahun lebih lalu?"

"Jika Tou-chan tidak mengungkit-ungkit sesuatu yang membuat emosiku tersulut, tentu saja jawabannya 'ya!'."

"Naruto," Minato menghela nafasnya dengan raut lelah. "Kau sudah besar. Jangan lagi membebaniku dengan tingkah konyolmu. Berhentilah membuat ulah dan sekolahlah dengan benar."

"Tahu apa kau tentang hidupku?! Yang kau tahu hanyalah pekerjaan dan cara untuk mengabaikanku. Kau pikir yang kubutuhkan hanya uang dan kekuasaanmu saja, huh? Itu salah besar pak tua!"

"NARUTO!"

Pemuda pirang itu tersentak mendengar bentakan yang berasal dari mulut ayahnya. Ini pertama kalinya Minato membentak sekeras itu padanya, sebelumnya tidak pernah. Entah kenapa Naruto membenci hal itu lebih dari Minato yang mengabaikannya selama Kushina meninggal beberapa tahun silam.

"Jangan memaksaku untuk berbicara kasar padamu. Kedatanganku kesini hanya untuk –Naruto mau kemana kau? Naruto! Tou-chan belum selesai berbicara!" Minato berteriak ketika melihat putra nakalnya berlalu begitu saja memutar arah. Seketika emosinya semakin tersulut. Naruto tidak menghormatinya, Naruto menghindari dirinya dan lebih memilih untuk pergi.

 **.**

Didalam kamarnya Sasuke sukses berjenggit, nyaris melompat dari atas kasurnya ketika sang ibu tiba-tiba datang dan memberitahunya bahwa putra Namikaze Minato sang presdir tempat ayahnya bekerja ada didepan rumahnya malam-malam begini. Naruto berkata ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke dan ibunya juga menambahkan bahwa raut wajah Naruto terlihat muram seperti tengah dihadapi masalah yang cukup rumit.

Sontak saja Sasuke lekas berlari dari kamarnya, meninggalkan sang ibu yang hanya bisa diam, menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada Naruto, dan apa hubungannya masalah Naruto dengan Sasuke. Sebagai ibu wajar saja jika Mikoto merasa cemas, karena yang ia tahu reputasi Naruto cukup buruk dimata publik. Sungguh ia tidak bisa membayangkan masalah besar yang akan menimpa putranya jika benar Sasuke memang terlibat.

Oh, betapa Mikoto sudah salah menyimpulkan. Dia terlalu berlebihan jika menyangkut masalah putra bungsunya itu.

"Naruto? Ada apa malam-malam mencariku?" tanya Sasuke to the point, ia tak bisa menahan gejolak penasarannya mengenai kedatangan Naruto tengah malam begini.

"Sasuke," Naruto memanggilnya dengan suara serak yang rendah. Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa raut wajah Naruto menyiratkan sebuah masalah yang cukup berat untuk dia pikul sendirian. Ia bisa menebaknya hanya dari pancaran mata biru Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menggelap seperti kehilangan sinar optimisme-nya yang biasa.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia melirik tangan besar Naruto memegang lengan kirinya lalu meremasnya pelan.

"Aku membutuhkanmu Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menundukan kepalanya terlihat sedang berpikir. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa ragu, sukar rasanya membayangkan betapa gilanya ia datang bertamu ke kediaman Uchiha malam-malam begini. Ia tidak tahu mengapa nama Sasuke terlintas begitu saja ditengah banyaknya nama-nama yang ia hafal untuk memberikannya sandaran ditengah kegalauannya sekarang.

Melirik kesamping, Naruto menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya karena tak tahu harus berbicara apa, namun remasan yang ada dilengan Sasuke tidak juga ia lepaskan. Sasuke sendiri tidak berusaha untuk menepisnya dan membentaknya karena sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya tengah malam begini.

"Bisa kau ikut denganku sebentar?" pinta Naruto agak sungkan. Suaranya menyerupai bisikan.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudian mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Naruto. Sasuke tahu disaat-saat begini Naruto membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemani dirinya. Entah apa masalahnya yang jelas wajah angkuh nan menyebalkan yang biasa Sasuke lihat tiba-tiba saja terlihat begitu kosong, dan jujur saja ia tidak menyukai itu.

Naruto yang mendapati respon baik dari Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lega sembari menuntunnya menuju motor besarnya terparkir. Naruto bahkan tidak mempedulikan penampilan Sasuke yang masih memakai piyama tanpa alas kaki, ia sudah terlebih dahulu menariknya tanpa sempat Sasuke mengganti pakaian rumahannya serta meminta izin pada sang ibu yang hanya mampu menatapnya cemas dari celah jendela yang terbuka.

Selama diperjalanan keduanya hanya diam, Sasuke juga tidak berniat untuk bertanya karena ia lebih fokus pada rasa dingin yang membungkus tubuh sampai ke sumsum tulang. Ia tidak sempat mengambil jaket karena Naruto sudah menariknya dan menyuruhnya untuk naik ke jok belakang motor. Kini motor besar berwarna oranye gelap itu membelah jalanan sepi yang gelap mencekam. Hanya bunyi deru mesin motor yang menyeruak kedalam gendang telinga, juga desiran angin malam yang menghantam wajahnya sampai-sampai matanya perih karena kemasukan debu.

Setelah membelah jalanan selama kurang lebih satu jam, Naruto memberhentikan laju kendaraan roda duanya didepan sebuah pohon besar yang diatasnya terdapat bangunan kecil dari potongan kayu. Naruto memarkirkan motornya begitu saja dan berjalan menaiki jejeran tangga kayu yang terpasang disetiap jengkal batang pohon besar itu. Sasuke yang masih berdiri diam didekat motor Naruto, mau tak mau mengikutinya. Ia tidak menyangka di zaman modern seperti ini masih ada orang yang mau membangun rumah pohon sebagai tempat persinggahan. Orang itu pastilah orang bodoh yang kuno.

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau membawaku ketempat ini? Kau tidak hanya menjadikanku pajangan saja bukan?"

Kepala Naruto mendongak, menatap hampa sosok Sasuke yang berdiri didepan pintu rumah pohonnya. Ia menggerakan tangannya lalu menepuk pelan sisi futon disampingnya yang baru saja ia gelar untuk duduk.

"Kemarilah Sasuke..." ajaknya, Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun lagi dan hanya menurut untuk duduk disebelah Naruto yang saat ini tengah memeluk lutut kakinya dipojokan dinding kayu. Setelah memastikan cowok raven itu sudah berada disebelahnya, Naruto lekas beralih untuk memeluk tubuhnya, menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kanan Sasuke hingga cowok itu nyaris terpekik kaget atas perlakuan tiba-tiba Naruto. "Biarkan seperti ini sebentar. Aku butuh sandaran dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku memilihmu."

Niat untuk mendorong tubuh itu lalu menghajarnya menguap begitu saja. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya malah berdebar-debar seperti ini. Bukannya ia tidak pernah merasakannya justru Sasuke selalu merasakan hal ini disetiap kali ia bersentuhan dengan Naruto tanpa sengaja. Ia pikir jantungnya mengalami kelainan atau semua disebabkan atas rasa sebalnya pada sosok angkuh itu, namun ia sekarang baru menyadari satu hal, bahkan rasa sebalnya saja ikut menguap dan luntur begitu saja.

"Aku tidak tahu Sasuke, kenapa aku begitu membenci sosoknya. Padahal kupikir dia datang untuk menjemputku, aku merasa sangat senang, tapi setelah dia mengatakan hal-hal yang menyebalkan aku mengutuk kebodohanku sendiri karena sudah menganggap pak tua itu merindukanku."

Sasuke tak perlu membuka mulut untuk sekedar bertanya mengenai 'Siapa pak tua yang kau maksud?' atau 'Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?'. Sasuke tahu apa dan siapa yang Naruto maksudkan dalam ucapannya. Ia akhirnya menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk mengusap punggung Naruto yang terus bergetar karena deru nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Sasuke tahu Naruto sedang marah dan disatu sisi ia merasa sedih karena sang ayah lagi-lagi tidak dapat mengerti kemauannya.

Mencoba menyamankan diri dalam pelukan itu, Sasuke merasakan lehernya diserbu uap hangat yang diketahuinya sebagai hembusan nafas Naruto. Dan lelaki pirang itu kembali bersuara setelah lama terdiam untuk menghentikan getaran amarahnya.

"Aku...Aku hanya ingin dia mengerti perasaanku. Aku kesepian setelah kepergian ibu dan semenjak itu dia berubah seperti orang lain yang tidak dapat kukenali lagi sosoknya. Aku merasa seperti tidak lagi memiliki ayah di dunia, dia tidak peduli lagi padaku, kalau tidak mana mungkin dia bersikap masa bodoh setelah aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah setahun yang lalu."

Nafas Naruto memburu, dan Sasuke bisa merasakan pelukan ditubuhnya mengerat. Ia sampai sesak nafas namun tidak berusaha menyela karena ia tahu Naruto belum selesai mengeluarkan seluruh beban dihatinya.

"Aku sengaja berhenti belajar dengan giat, menjadi makhluk terbodoh disekolah dan menjadi pribadi yang nakal, aku hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatian si tua bangka itu dari kertas dokumen sialannya padaku. Aku ingin dia melirikku walau hanya sesaat Sasuke, bukannya mengirim guru private dan memarahiku ditelefon setiap kali aku menghubunginya karena rindu. Dia tidak pernah peduli padaku, aku benci padanya!"

Sasuke tidak sanggup untuk berdiam diri lagi. "Naruto–"

"Dan pertama kalinya dia menelfonku, dia malah menyuruhku untuk meminta maaf padamu," potong Naruto. Sasuke membisu dengan bibir yang membuka, tidak berniat menyela ataupun mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan tadi. "Karena itu aku merasa ingin sekali menghancurkan perasaanmu. Tanpa sadar aku sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk waktu itu, maafkan aku."

Hatinya terenyuh, meskipun kejadian itu masih membuatnya kesal dan marah, tapi Sasuke akhirnya mengetahui penyebab, mengapa Naruto menghinanya serendah itu. Naruto hanya tersulut pada emosi sesaatnya hingga memperlakukannya dengan sangat buruk waktu itu.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Tidak seharusnya aku menjadikanmu pelampiasan atas rasa benciku pada Tou-chan. Aku...Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku sangat iri pada dirimu. Kau memiliki keluarga yang baik dan mereka menyayangimu sementara aku tidak. Ayahmu selalu ada untukmu tapi ayahku selalu berusaha menjauhkanku darinya."

"Naruto," sela Sasuke, "ayahku juga tidak selalu ada untukku. Kau salah kalau kau iri padaku, karena akupun sama menyedihkannya dengan dirimu. Ayah selalu memperlakukanku dengan keras, beliau menganggapku sebagai bayangan dari sosok kakakku. Apapun yang kulakukan beliau tidak pernah puas dan selalu membanding-bandingkanku dengan kakak. Tapi akhirnya aku sadar, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan sosok kakak. Dia hebat, begitu sempurna, sementara aku adalah bayangan yang selalu berada diurutan nomor dua."

Pelukan Naruto terlepas dan dia segera menangkupkan kedua tangannya disisi wajah Sasuke. Menatap intan kelam itu sekarang menyendu, menyiratkan kepedihan yang sama dengannya.

"Sekeras apapun aku berusaha aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang Uchiha Itachi. Aku tidak bisa... dan tidak akan pernah mampu Naruto."

"Sasuke..." suara Naruto berbisik layaknya desiran angin. Namun, tatapan matanya seolah mengunci manik hitam Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku senang saat ibu mengatakan bahwa ayah membanggakan prestasiku didepan teman-teman kantornya terutama didepan ayahmu. Aku baru tahu ternyata dibalik sifat keras ayah tersimpan kelembutan seperti itu. Dan aku baru merasakan kehangatan tangannya menyapu kepalaku ketika beliau menasehatiku untuk tidak menyerah membantumu."

Senyum Sasuke perlahan terlukis diwajah putihnya yang berubah berseri-seri tidak semendung yang tadi. Ketika ia menceritakan bagaimana ayahnya memperlakukan dirinya dengan sangat keras.

"Jadi kupikir ayahmu juga sama. Beliau hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana didepanmu, selama bertahun-tahun memasang tembok tebal diantara kalian, pasti akan susah baginya meruntuhkan tembok itu lagi. Apalagi kalau beliau begitu kaku. Kau bukanlah anak kecil yang bisa disogok dengan permen kapas lagi kan? Beliau pasti kesulitan merangkai kata-katanya didepan putranya sendiri yang sudah beranjak dewasa, hingga...tanpa sadar malah ucapan yang menyakitkan yang ia katakan padamu."

"Kuharap memang seperti itu tapi rasanya tidak mungkin."

"Percayalah Naruto, ayahmu tidaklah sejahat itu. Kalau tidak untuk apa beliau memusingkan prestasimu disekolah sampai bersusah payah mengirimkan guru private untukmu. Kalau kau berpikir itu dilakukannya semata-mata untuk nama baik keluarga, kau salah besar."

Naruto mengangguk tanpa sadar, menerima bulat-bulat perkataan Sasuke yang entah kenapa begitu dipercayainya setengah mati. Apapun yang Sasuke katakan rasanya akan selalu ia percayai begitu saja. Diantara banyaknya orang yang ia kenal, Naruto juga merasa bahwa sosok Sasuke-lah yang terlihat begitu bercahaya hingga mampu menenangkan kekalutannya. Naruto tidak akan takut lagi diabaikan, meski Minato membencinya asalkan ada Sasuke, baginya tak masalah.

"Terima kasih Sasuke," ucap Naruto yang kembali memeluk tubuhnya. "Dan maaf jika aku bersikap menyebalkan dihari pertama kita bertemu, maaf juga sudah membuatmu babak belur dihari kedua. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, sebenarnya ingin kukatakan sejak lama tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Dasar dobe." dan dirasakannya tubuhnya sedikit berguncang ketika Naruto tertawa dilehernya. Suara serak yang begitu dalam merasuk dalam gendang telinganya dan menghantarkan rasa hangat yang membuncah direlung hatinya. Bahkan kelitikan nafas Naruto sanggup membuat perutnya serasa melilit. Geli. Tapi juga membuat tubuhnya panas dingin secara mendadak.

"Kuanggap kau sudah memaafkanku. Sekali lagi terima kasih Sasuke. Berbicara denganmu membuat perasaanku lebih baik berkali lipat. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa memulangkanmu sekarang, aku lelah...gomen ne."

Kali ini Sasuke memberontak untuk memukul kepala pirang Naruto sekeras mungkin. Cowok itu hanya meringis lalu tak lama tertawa terbahak-bahak, begitu ia menyadari kalau dirinya sudah membawa lari Sasuke yang masih memakai piyama dan juga tanpa alas kaki.

Ingatkan Sasuke untuk membunuhnya setelah mereka pulang nanti.

Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak mampu berkutik ketika dirinya didekap sangat erat dan tubuhnya terhuyung karena Naruto menariknya untuk tidur bersama diatas selembar futon yang sama.

 **.**

Hari-hari berikutnya Naruto telah kembali menjadi Naruto yang menyebalkan bagi Sasuke. Pria pirang itu tidak lagi memikirkan soal kunjungan ayahnya yang berakhir dengan pertengkaran mereka. Naruto seolah tidak memusingkan hal itu lagi karena baginya kehadiran Sasuke sudah cukup memupus rasa benci juga kesepiannya.

Mereka masih sering belajar bersama –lebih tepatnya Sasuke-lah yang mengajari Naruto karena cowok itu sangatlah bodoh dalam bidang pelajaran sekolah. Namun, itu dulu, sebelum Sasuke mengetahui alasan Naruto menjadi murid berandalan dan menciptakan citra buruk dimata publik. Yang harus digaris bawahi bahwa Naruto tidak sungguh-sungguh bodoh. Dia hanya tertinggal pelajaran selama setahun lebih untuk menjalankan siasatnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian seorang Namikaze Minato.

Buktinya pada hari ketiga setelah kejadian dirumah pohon itu, progress cara belajar Naruto meningkat drastis. Ia tak lagi belajar secara setengah-setengah melainkan menjadi sangat serius ketika Sasuke mulai mengajari sesuatu atau bahkan menerangkan suatu rumus sulit yang dulu ia hindari. Hanya sekali lihat Naruto bisa mempraktekannya dan hal itu sanggup membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke melongo layaknya orang bodoh.

"Mau taruhan teme? Kalau aku bisa meraih peringkat satu disemester depan, kau harus menuruti apapun yang kuminta," tantang Naruto. Senyum liciknya terpahat hingga menyebabkan bulu kuduk Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

"Memang apa yang akan kau minta?"

"Itu rahasia."

Sudut kening Sasuke berkedut mendengarnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba firasatnya memburuk? Pasti apa yang nanti diminta oleh Naruto adalah hal menyimpang yang akan membuatnya malu setengah mati. Ugh!

"Lalu kalau kau gagal, apa imbalanku?"

"Hmm, apapun yang akan kau minta nanti juga akan kuturuti. Deal kan?"

Tidak buruk. Setidaknya Sasuke bisa memanfaatkan Naruto untuk membersihkan halaman rumahnya yang dipenuhi rumput liar, atau membersihkan seluruh rumahnya selama satu bulan penuh. Tuan Muda macam si pirang itu mana mungkin terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan pembantu kan?

Sasuke tersenyum licik tanpa sadar. Ia menyanggupi tantangan itu kemudian menjabat tangan Naruto yang terjulur kearahnya.

"Deal!" keduanya sepakat untuk melakukannya. Tapi, Naruto tidak langsung melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke. Dia malah secara terang-terangan tersenyum kian lebar sembari menarik Sasuke mendekat. Tubuh kurus itu tersentak ketika menghantam dada bidangnya. Sasuke meneguk ludah saat ia menyadari dirinya didekap paksa dengan kedua tangan yang terperangkap sebatas siku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" sentak Sasuke, wajahnya memerah. Entah karena marah atau malu, mungkin saja keduanya.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu apa yang akan kuminta saat berhasil nanti?"

"Cih! Paling-paling permintaan idiot seperti pemintanya."

"Ckckck, tentu saja bukan teme."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. Atmosfer disekitar apartemen kumuh Naruto turun secara drastis. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku," Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya hingga nafas hangatnya menyapu pipi Sasuke karena Naruto mengendus lehernya seperti anjing. "Aku akan menelanjangimu, mengikatmu diatas ranjangku, lalu..." Suaranya yang sengaja direndahkan menciptakan aura tegang disisi Sasuke. Ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah ketika merasakan kekehan serak Naruto terdengar ditelinganya. "...lalu kau bisa menebak sendiri kan apa yang ingin kulakukan?"

"Do-Dobe! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau hanya bercanda, huh? Aku ini laki-laki dan kau juga, setahuku kau itu straight dan penyuka dada besar wanita," Sasuke berkata penuh percaya diri meski ia terdengar sedikit gugup karena terprovokasi oleh perkataan Naruto.

"Tidak juga, untukmu pengecualian teme."

"Jangan membual dobe! Kau pikir aku percaya jika kau penyuka sesama jenis?"

"Aku tidak menyukai sesama jenis, meskipun bagiku tak masalah karena cinta tidak memandang gender. Aku masih straight tapi seperti yang kukatakan untukmu pengecualian teme."

Tubuh dalam dekapan Naruto mulai memberontak, tapi Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sasuke sampai bingung darimana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar ini. Padahal Sasuke atlet beladiri kenapa ia merasa begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya dalam dekapan posesif itu.

"Lepas dobe! Berhenti main-main, aku harus pulang sekarang. Atau kalau tidak kuhancurkan wajah idiotmu dengan tinjuku," ancam Sasuke sarkastis. Mata hitamnya melotot didepan wajah menantang yang sedang tertawa meremehkan. Sontak ia meringis, merasakan pelukan Naruto berkali-kali lipat meremasnya hingga nafasnya seakan sesak.

"Kalau kau bisa lakukanlah," tantang Naruto lagi. Bibirnya menyeringai melihat raut kesakitan diwajah Sasuke. Belum lagi dengan pergerakan si raven yang tetap memberontak untuk melepaskan dirinya. "Kau tidak bisa, huh? Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku jika..."

"Jika apa? Kuhajar kau kalau berbuat macam-mac–" Sasuke tidak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya karena bibirnya telah dibungkam. Ia melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Seorang laki-laki menciumnya? Dan parahnya laki-laki itu adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan juga berisik. Sasuke tidak terima, seharusnya dialah yang menjadi seme dalam posisi seperti –tunggu! Hei, tuan pintar kenapa ia jadi berpikir kelewat eror begini?

"Ummbb!" Sasuke menggerakan kepalanya dan berusaha mengusir bibir Naruto dengan lidahnya, namun hal itu adalah sebuah kesalahan karena Naruto justru malah melesakan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi isi rongga mulut Sasuke. Lidahnya dihisap dan dibelit secara kasar dan bernafsu. Ia benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi permainan Naruto yang begitu agresif.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya membungkam mulut Sasuke, Naruto menarik kepalanya untuk menyudahi ciuman ganasnya. Ia terkekeh sembari sesekali menjilati dagu Sasuke yang basah akan saliva, dilihatnya pemuda itu mendelik dengan mata hitamnya yang menyorot tajam.

"Lihat? Jangan salahkan aku jika menciummu. Aku sudah cukup bersabar menahan diriku untuk tidak menerkammu sejak lama Sa-su-ke."

"Menyingkir dob –ah! Nnh!" Desahan lolos begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke ketika Naruto menghisap daun telinganya lalu mencumbu lehernya yang terekspose karena berusaha menghindar.

"Suara desahanmu manis sekali teme."

"Diam kau dobe!" Sasuke mendelik galak lalu memberontak lagi dalam pelukan Naruto. "Lepaskan aku idiot! Aku akan benar-benar menghajarmu!" Pelukan itu akhirnya terlepas dan Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap melayangkan tinjunya mengenai rahang Naruto, namun si blonde sudah lebih dulu menangkisnya kemudian mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga terbaring paksa diatas lantai. Ia juga menahan kedua lengannya yang hendak memukul tubuh Naruto.

"Aku lupa bilang kalau aku juga ahli beladiri sepertimu teme. Bahkan mungkin tingkat kemampuanku ada diatasmu."

Sontak Sasuke melebarkan matanya, dan ia sukses merinding mendengar tawa mengerikan Naruto yang disertai seringai licik. Sasuke tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan mungkin bisa lolos, tapi mana mungkin ia mau mengakui kalau Naruto lebih kuat darinya.

Tipikal Uchiha.

 **.**

Selama dua minggu kedepan Naruto begitu serius belajar dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang menerangkan berbagai macam materi padanya. Walau ia harus menahan tawa melihat Sasuke yang menjaga jarak beberapa meter darinya. Yah, mungkin dia juga yang salah sampai membuat Sasuke trauma akan sentuhannya. Tapi saat itu Naruto hanya ingin menggodanya saja. Meskipun harus khilaf dengan mencium dan mencumbu beberapa bagian tubuhnya, namun setelah itu Naruto lekas sadar kemudian melepaskannya. Ia pikir Sasuke akan menghajarnya mati-matian setelah itu, namun ternyata tidak, si raven lekas menjauh dan meneriakinya dengan kalimat sumpah serapah super pedas lalu berlari menjauh.

Jika mengingatnya Naruto selalu saja ingin tertawa. Lalu keesokan harinya setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke absen selama tiga hari. Naruto sampai merasa cemas dan khawatir, namun ketika menjenguknya dirumah, Sasuke langsung melemparnya dengan vas bunga. Untung saja ia bisa menghindar kalau tidak mungkin kepalanya sudah benjol atau mungkin diperban.

"Ingat ya mengenai kesepakatan taruhan kita. Kau bukan cowok pengecut yang berani menarik kata-katamu sebelum berperang bukan?"

Ugh! Sasuke rasanya ingin mati saja. Ia tidak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika seandainya Naruto benar-benar mampu memperoleh peringkat pertama di semester kali ini.

"Aku yang akan memenangkan taruhan ini. Lihat saja teme dan persiapkan dirimu baik-baik."

Seringai menyebalkan itu kembali tersungging lagi. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menonjok wajah menjijikan itu lalu berlari sejauh-jauhnya sambil berteriak frustasi.

 **.**

Akhirnya semester awal kelas tiga pun dimulai. Walau belum memasuki ujian nasional namun nilai-nilai pada semester kali ini mempengaruhi hasil akhir ujian semester depan nanti. Selama satu minggu penuh Naruto berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal-soal ulangannya. Bahkan para guru dan teman-teman sekelasnya sampai heran melihat Naruto yang duduk tenang didepan meja tanpa tertidur atau melakukan sesuatu hal yang bodoh seperti biasanya. Naruto rupanya benar- benar serius dengan ucapannya tempo hari dan sepertinya ia juga serius mengenai permintaannya yang akan ia ajukan pada Sasuke nanti.

Dan ternyata kerja kerasnya selama seminggu tidaklah mengecewakan. Naruto benar-benar puas saat mengetahui namanya ada diperingkat pertama dalam jajaran nama-nama siswa disekolah. Dengan penuh semangat dan cengiran lebarnya yang menawan, Naruto memacu langkahnya menuju apartemen miliknya. Ia ingin bersiap-siap sebelum Sasuke datang dan menanyakan hasil ulangannya yang akan mengantarkan Naruto pada permintaan super konyolnya pada Sasuke.

Tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, mendadak rasa bahagianya terganti dengan rasa sakit melihat Minato yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartemen-nya seperti malam itu.

"Naruto," Minato memanggil Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit tercekat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap lantai lorong yang sedikit retak juga kumuh.

"Ada perlu apa Tou-chan datang kemari lagi?" tanya Naruto malas, "kalau Tou-chan ingin menceramahiku lagi dan menyuruhku untuk berhenti berbuat ulah, maka Tou-chan sudah mendapatkannya. Sasuke sudah berhasil merubahku dan sekarang Tou-chan puas kan? Nah sekarang Tou-chan bisa kembali bekerja dan kembali mengabaikanku seperti biasa," Naruto menyindir ayahnya secara halus yang tetap saja tidak bergeming ditempatnya. Minato masih menundukan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang berada didalam saku celana.

Ketika Naruto melangkah hendak melewati tubuhnya untuk membuka kunci apartemen, dengan cepat Minato mendongakan kepalanya lalu memeluk Naruto tanpa terduga. Naruto sukses terbelalak, tenaganya melemah seiring dengan dekapan sang ayah yang mengerat ditubuhnya.

"Naruto maafkan Tou-chan," ucap Minato seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya dipunggung belakang Naruto. "Maaf jika selama ini kau merasa Tou- chan mengabaikanmu. Tou-chan hanya belum bisa menerima kepergian ibumu, dan setiap kali Tou-chan melihatmu, Tou-chan selalu teringat dengannya karena wajahmu sangat mirip dengan Kushina. Dan tanpa sadar Tou-chan sudah menyakitimu karena hal itu, maaf Naruto, Tou-chan sudah banyak membuatmu kecewa," sesal Minato, "tapi, Tou-chan tidak pernah membencimu, Tou-chan menyayangimu Naruto. Walaupun sikapku selama ini terkesan mengacuhkanmu namun sebenarnya Tou-chan selalu memperhatikanmu."

Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukan Minato dan membuat sang ayah berpikir Naruto tidak mau memaafkannya ataupun belum bisa menerima alasan konyolnya yang sudah menyakiti perasaannya selama bertahun-tahun. Namun, diluar dugaan Naruto justru berbalik dan memeluk Minato tak kalah erat dari pelukannya yang tadi.

"Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku juga yang sudah salah paham pada Tou-chan. Mungkin memang benar bahwa sifatku kekanakan. Maafkan aku Tou-chan."

"Tidak, akulah yang salah. Kau tak perlu minta maaf Naruto," Minato membalas pelukannya lalu mengecup singkat puncak kepala Naruto. "Ayo kita pulang."

Satu kalimat yang selalu dinantikannya sejak lama akhirnya terucap dari bibir ayahnya. Kalimat yang selalu ingin dia dengar dan sekarang Naruto telah mendapatkannya.

"Sebagai wujud permohonan maafku, kau boleh meminta sesuatu, apapun itu."

Mendengar tawaran yang begitu menggiurkan, membuat telinga Naruto gatal dan tubuhnya secara spontan menegak. "Benarkah?" tanyanya penuh harap. Matanya berbinar cerah. Minato hanya tersenyum seraya mengangguk pelan. Tak lama ekspresi Naruto berubah, ia menampakan seringainya sembari tersenyum penuh arti. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin..."

 **.**

"Jadi?" Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar diatas kasurnya. Firasat buruknya semakin menguat dengan sodoran buku raport yang menampilkan nilai cemerlang dengan sebuah angka yang menunjukan posisi peringkat didalam kelasnya. Tenaga Sasuke lenyap seketika, kakinya terasa seperti jelly sekarang. Ia hanya menanti-nanti ketakutan terbesarnya selama pertaruhan itu dimulai dan akan menjadi nyata. Dihari ini. Detik ini.

"Tentu saja aku ingin menagih janjimu teme," tagih Naruto, senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya yang tampak berbinar bahagia. "Sesuai taruhan, kau harus menuruti apapun yang kuminta."

"Lalu apa yang kau minta dariku? Kuharap otakmu masih cukup waras dobe. Sungguh aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku dalam keadaan yang memalukan," Ia bergidik ngeri luar biasa ketika membayangi imajinasi buruknya yang terus menghantui tidurnya selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

Naruto tergelak, ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke kemudian merengkuhnya, sebelum cowok raven itu menghindar atau mungkin lari seperti waktu itu.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta..."

Sasuke menunggu dengan tubuh gemetar. Tangannya berkeringat dingin dan jantungnya berpacu layaknya genderang saat perang.

"...kau..."

Sungguh fikiran-fikiran buruk mulai bermunculan dalam otaknya. Naruto seakan menikmati wajah pucatnya yang dihiasi berbagai ketakutan. Pemuda pirang itu malah mengecup lehernya yang berkeringat dengan seringai usil hingga Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

"Aku ingin kau..." Sama seperti tadi, Naruto memainkan situasi dengan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Jarinya menyentuh bibir Sasuke dengan gerakan jahil, menelusuri permukaan bibir tipis yang merekah itu sampai ke rahang lalu ke lekukan leher.

"Cukup bermain-mainnya dobe! Cepat katakan saja apa maumu!" bentaknya garang sembari menepis kasar tangan Naruto. Dan Sasuke tiba-tiba terpekik ketika tubuhnya diangkat paksa lalu ditidurkan diatas ranjang.

Astaga! Ketakutan terbesarnya akhirnya terjadi! Mulut Sasuke megap-megap ketika Naruto menahan kedua tangannya diatas kepala. Cowok pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan secara tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak, melepaskan pegangannya pada Sasuke kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya disamping si raven.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sasuke galak.

Naruto mengusap sudut matanya yang berair kemudian menekan perutnya yang serasa melilit geli. "Kau lucu teme. Memangnya kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa?"

"Ck, mana kutahu. Wajahmu itu kan penuh hal-hal menjijikan dan sangat mencurigakan."

"Hei, aku kan hanya bercanda lagipula wajahku tampan teme, kalau kau lupa itu."

Kedua bola mata hitam Sasuke berputar jengkel. "Terserah kau saja. Aku akan pulang kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi."

"Eitss," Naruto menarik lengannya lagi hingga Sasuke kembali jatuh berbaring sembari menggerutu tanpa henti. "Dengarkan aku... Permintaanku ini cukup sederhana teme, dan kau harus memenuhinya sesuai janjimu."

"Yaya, bisa kutahu apa permintaanmu itu, Tuan Muda Naruto?" Nada suara Sasuke terdengar menyebalkan ketika mengatakannya.

"Jadilah pacarku."

"WHAT?" pekik Sasuke nyaris diluar karakter aslinya. "Apa katamu barusan?" tanyanya lagi seolah tidak percaya dengan telinganya sendiri.

"Jadi pacarku," ulang Naruto, "aku ingin kau jadi pacarku." Ekspresi Naruto saat itu benar-benar serius. Sepasang manik safirnya mengunci pandangan Sasuke.

"Kau sedang menyatakan cinta padaku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ck, kau sama sekali tidak romantis dobe."

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Aku menyatakan cinta didepan orang-orang, atau menyatakannya ditengah suasana romantis diiringi musik klasik begitu? Kau bukan wanita teme, kau itu laki-laki."

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau aku perempuan, idiot!"

"Tidak ada, tapi tingkahmu berkata demikian."

"Kubunuh kau!"

"Oh ayolah, kau tidak bisa membunuh calon suamimu sendiri."

"APA?!" Sasuke kembali terpekik, kali ini ia sampai terduduk diatas kasur sembari menatap Naruto tajam. "Apa maksudmu brengsek?!"

"Aku sudah meminta ayahku untuk melamarmu," sahut Naruto kalem, ia ikut duduk diatas kasur dan lekas menahan pukulan Sasuke yang hampir bersarang diwajah tampannya. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak, atau kau ingin aku memaksamu dengan cara kasar, hm?"

Tengkuk Sasuke bergidik melihat wajah mengerikan Naruto beserta tetek bengek senyuman liciknya. Ia menghela nafas sembari menarik pergelangan tangannya yang dicekal oleh Naruto. "Aku memang tidak punya pilihan, lebih tepatnya tidak diberikan pilihan selain menerimanya."

"Jadi?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, tampak belum puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Ya, aku menerimamu jadi pacarku, idiot! Memang mau jawaban yang seperti apa lagi?" Sasuke mendengus mendapati raut serius Naruto berubah ceria seperti awal kedatangannya tadi.

Langsung saja Naruto memeluk tubuhnya lalu mencium kening, pipi, serta bibirnya yang terus menggerutu melihat reaksi berlebihannya. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke."

Rona wajah Sasuke sedikit berubah merah, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diatara bahu dan dada Naruto. "Hn. Aku juga." balasnya singkat, nyaris tak terdengar. Namun, Naruto malah semakin melebarkan senyumnya ketika mendengar suara pelan milik kekasih barunya. Tapi itu hanya terjadi selama beberapa detik, karena didetik berikutnya wajah ceria Naruto berubah menjadi garang dan sadis. Tanpa diduga-duga Naruto langsung saja mendorong Sasuke sampai terbaring paksa diatas kasurnya. "Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?!"

Suaranya langsung tercekat, mata hitam Sasuke membola ketika menyadari perubahan raut ekspresi kekasihnya kembali mengerikan seperti pertama kali menantangnya untuk taruhan. Sasuke berusaha berkelit namun ia terlambat untuk menguasai dirinya dari rasa keterkejutannya. Secepat mungkin Naruto melepas dasi sekolahnya kemudian mengikat kedua tangan Sasuke diatas kepala dengan gerakan seperti kilat.

"Dobe, lepaskan aku, idiot! Ini tidak lucu brengsek!"

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang aku sedang melawak, hm?" Naruto membelai-belai dada Sasuke yang sudah ia buka kancing kemeja sekolahnya. Naruto melepaskan dasi Sasuke juga kemudian menyambar ikat pinggangnya untuk mengikat kedua kaki Sasuke secara terpisah.

"Dobe!"

"Nah, inilah permintaan keduaku. Sekarang kan kau sudah jadi kekasihku jadi aku bebas kan melakukan apapun padamu?"

Rona muka Sasuke berubah pucat. Ia menggeleng penuh rasa horor melihat Naruto yang sudah menindih tubuhnya dari atas sambil menyangga sebagian bobot tubuh Naruto menggunakan kedua siku lengannya.

"Dobe, please jangan..." Ia memohon ketakutan ketika Naruto menurunkan celana sekolahnya beserta dalaman miliknya begitu saja. Bukannya melepaskan, Naruto justru berseringai lalu tertawa maniak dan cepat-cepat membungkam mulut Sasuke sebelum si raven berteriak super keras memanggil seluruh anggota keluarganya kesini.

"MMMH!" Dan Sasuke hanya mampu meronta-ronta ditempat tanpa mampu melakukan apapun untuk melepaskan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Duh endingnya malah ngawur, diksinya terkesan flat ya? Otak nagi tiba-tiba buntu pas dibagian pertengahan, dan akhirnya fic ini sempet ngegantung selama berhari-hari tanpa nagi sentuh sama sekali. Tapi pas mau dilanjutin ide awalnya malah ngilang dan terpaksa mikir ide lain makanya terciptalah fic gaje ini.

Sumpah saya lupa, tapi sayang juga kalo ga diterusin dan malah akhirnya dibuang kan. Lalala~ anggep aja ini buat pembukaan narusasu day 2015 yak. Selagi fic multichap spesialnya belom selesai jadi saya kasih fic ini dulu sebagai menu pembuka. Ohohoho!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin Sasuke, Tou-chan."

"Sasuke?"

"Ya, sebagai hadiah dari nilai raport-ku yang bagus ini dan sebagai permintaan maaf Tou-chan, aku ingin Sasuke. Tou-chan bisa kan melamar Sasuke untukku pada keluarganya?"

Minato menghela nafasnya sembari tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja. Fugaku juga pasti tidak akan menolak jika aku meminta putra bungsunya itu sebagai menantuku."

"Bagus!" Nada kepuasan mengiringi raut super ceria diwajah tampan Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto, apakah Sasuke sudah setuju dengan hal ini?"

"Ya, tentu saja dia akan setuju Tou-chan. Dia tidak memiliki pilihan untuk menolak, lagipula mana mungkin aku membiarkan dia menolakku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN AGAIN**


End file.
